You Give Me Cavities
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: A collection of Cavity one-shots. Feel free to message me a prompt for this. -Revelation: The Guardians find out about Tooth spending time with Pitch, while Tooth finds out what Pitch really means to her.
1. Frosty Cavity

A/N: Okay, so at least the first three 'chapters' of this were standalone one-shot stories. I'm trying to clean everything up, so all of my Cavity drabble one-shots will be here! :D

Well, except for my Cavity week drabbles. Cause a couple of them have been getting sequel one-shots to them, so might as well condense them into their own things, maybe XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy these! :D

Summary: Jack is slowly starting to woo Tooth. Pitch won't have any of that, and so decides to show the winter spirit who Tooth really prefers. PitchxTooth, hints of JackxTooth

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood book series.

* * *

Jack stood before a flying Tooth, talking in her palace as her fairies zipped through the air around them. He was obviously flirting with her and, Tooth, like any other red-blooded female, was falling for it. Pitch sneaked around one of the giant spires that decorated her palace, peaking from the shadows. They were still there. He turned to find Baby Tooth hovering before him, her arms crossed. She tapped her feet in midair, a scowl in place, before jerking her head to the side, indicating Tooth and Jack down below. He sent her a smile.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," he whispered to the fluttering fairy. Relief seemed to flit across her features. After a nod to Pitch, Baby Tooth flew away to rejoin her sisters. Pitch continued to creep along until he found what he was looking for: Tooth's shadow. He smiled eerily, disappeared into the shadow that he had been skulking in, and then reappeared in Tooth's shadow. His sudden appearance made her jump, and when Pitch slid an arm around her waist, Tooth merely blushed in response. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Pitch, what do you think you're doing here? Let Tooth go!" he exclaimed as he held his staff up threateningly. Pitch merely smirked at the winter spirit, placing a finger on the crook of Jack's staff nonthreateningly.

"Really? And what are you planning on doing to me if I don't? Last I checked, Toothiana freely agreed to be my girlfriend," Pitch bit back. Jack looked like he had just been slapped. "Oh, you didn't know that, Jack? Didn't Tooth already tell you that she had been taken, earlier this month? You just never guessed that it would have been me, did you?" he asked snidely, rolling his eyes at the predictability of the boy. "Maybe this will convince you," Pitch continued when it looked like Jack wasn't going to reply. Pitch pulled Tooth to him and planted a searing kiss on her mouth, the suddenness of his act making her squeak, opening her mouth to let his tongue dance with hers. She suddenly moaned, her arms coming up to cradle Pitch's head close to hers. Pitch heard Jack gasp from beside him, but he stopped caring.

Tooth started to nibble on his lower lip, and he gently pulled away so she wouldn't tear his lip off. He had found out that she could be vicious with those dainty teeth of hers when she had found out that he enjoyed being bit on the neck. He had bruises that were just starting to fade. It had been an interesting conversation with Sandy, when the Guardians of Dreams had discovered them. It was a conversation Pitch was hoping never to repeat.

Pitch had pulled back, yes. But Tooth followed him and mashed her lips against his, using her wings as leverage. She eventually got high enough to make Pitch crane his head just to keep up with her, and when she suddenly stopped flying, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dropped him. Pitch ended up on the ground, Tooth on top. The Nightmare King was pretty sure that the Fairy Queen was attempting to remove his tonsils with her tongue.

His tongue shot out in retaliation and won this fight. When her tongue retreated, his followed into her mouth, and it searched her teeth, almost as if he could find one spot that she hadn't managed to catch with a toothbrush. She nipped him and his tongue retreated. She didn't follow him, however. She, instead, parted from his mouth to look over at Jack. Pitch followed her gaze with a toothy grin.

"Do you see something that you like?" Pitch asked hoarsely. Tooth looked back at the man underneath her and smirked.

"I still got it," she stated triumphantly, and Pitch let out a laugh. Jack was still there, frozen. "Pitch, I think we broke him," Tooth commented lightly at the lack of a response from the winter spirit. Pitch nodded in agreement.

"I think we did."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a fave, a follow, or even a review! :D You are all awesome for giving me some of your time, and I hope to see you all for the next chapter! :)

Until next time! ^.^


	2. Deathless

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another drabble for you all to enjoy :) This one is Deathless, a drabble I originally had as another story. I'm just consolidating the standalone cavity one-shots that I have :) I hope you all enjoy!

Summary: Pitch Black sometimes hates his duty as the Boogeyman. This time is no different. His vengeance upon an adult, however, doesn't make his failure feel any better. All he wants to do now is to crawl into bed and pretend nothing ever happened. Except someone is already in his bed. . .

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood book series. I also do NOT own this version of Death. She belongs to Neil Gaiman, of course.

* * *

Tonight had been rough on him. Tracking some fear that a pair of siblings were emanating most deliciously, the feeling turned bitter in his mouth when he saw it was not he who had caused it, but the father of the children. There was nothing Pitch could do, since the three humans didn't believe in the lowly Boogeyman. Oh, he did try to pick up items and throw them at the man to try to distract him, but it only served to incite his wrath further.

Pitch stayed with the two children after the man had finished with them, feeling hopeless, throughout the entire ordeal. He didn't move until an hour later, when Death's dainty hand landed on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it," she whispered into his ear as she picked the smaller of the two children up and placed her on her hip. She then gently took the boy's hand in her own. "Come on, children. It's time to go see your mother."

"But Daddy said she left us behind and was never coming back," the boy stated sleepily, as if he had just woken up from a nap. Death's voice was sugary sweet when she replied.

"He made her to," she said. "But don't worry. I'm going to take you to her." The boy nodded at her and they started to leave. She called over her shoulder, "See ya later, Boogeyman."

Before they could disappear through the wall, the girl looked back at Pitch.

"Thanks for trying to help us," she said in a small voice.

And then they were gone.

Pitch had to take a few steadying breaths as he stood up, leaving the two bodies on the floor. He moved through the house with a purpose only to find the man had drunken himself into a stupor. Pitch grinned.

"What unexpected luck," he muttered as he held up a hand. Several shadows detached from underneath the stairs and they flew to him. "You fear abandonment. . .you fear of hatred. . .you fear of never being good enough. _Well, you weren't good enough_." He blew the shadows onto the despicable excuse for a human being and turned as the man's screams started to pierce the air. Pitch had plagued the man with nightmares that he will never be able to get rid of. It was one thing to murder somebody. But when it came to children, Pitch had no mercy. The man had no right to sanity after what he had done to his own flesh and blood. Pitch made him pay.

The Boogeyman didn't even bother waiting to watch what happened to the man as the drunkard waited for the sirens to arrive. A neighbor must have called the police, hearing the commotion, and so Pitch knew that the man who never deserved the title of 'father' would be getting his just deserts. He would probably be jailed, and left there to rot. Yes, abandoned there and forgotten about. Such wonderful things to fuel the man's nightmares with. After a few months in jail, perhaps Pitch would have mercy and let him go insane. Usually he would.

But no. The King of Nightmares would make that monster pay for the rest of his life.

That was his last obligation for the night, and Pitch, feeling weary and millenia older than he actually was, slipped back into his home silently. He passed by the kitchen, that still had splatters on the ceiling from this morning's breakfast fiasco. He passed by the art room where his adoptive daughter's artwork hung from string and closeline pins. He passed by the guest rooms where Tooth, at the moment a visiting dignitary, was currently sleeping to get to his room. He opened the door, and blinked.

Well, Tooth was supposed to be sleeping in the guest room.

He stared through the darkness as fine green feathers shifted in his bed, his blanket a rumpled mess. Sighing, not even wanting to deal with anything, Pitch moved over to his dresser and changed into sleep pants. He made a quick detour to do last minute cleaning up, but when he finally collapsed into bed, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and lose himself to unconsciousness.

As soon as he pulled the blanket over himself, however, Tooth had turned in her sleep to snuggle up against him. Sighing again, he wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget that his entire night ever happened. . .or if not forget, then at least lock away.

Tooth nuzzled her head into the crook his neck, and the last thing Pitch remembered before seeing the welcoming golden tendril of Dreamsand invade his room was that Tooth made a nice teddy bear.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a fave, a follow, or even a review! :D You are all awesome for giving me some of your time, and I hope to see you all for the next chapter! :)

Until next time! ^.^


	3. Tis the Season

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for joining me for another cavity drabble! :D This one was originally posted the day after Christmas in 2013. Do expect another Christmas themed drabble this holiday season. Don't know if it's a continuation of this one or not, but we'll see. I kept this one exactly how my original posted drabble was (besides some minor edits), so please enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning story, plot, or characters from Rise of the Guardians nor the Guardians of Childhood series.

* * *

Title: Tis the Season

Summary: Tooth discovers Pitch in front of a Christmas tree, while Pitch discovers an excellent way to silence the Fearlings inside his mind.

Fandom: Rise of the Guardians

Pairing: Cavity

Words: 840

Rating: K

Tumblr: fearlingcontrolled

Date started: 12/27/13

Date finished: 12/27/13

* * *

Pitch absentmindedly hummed along to a Christmas song as he walked along the road, the shadows dancing around his feet. The Fearlings were singing again, finally giving him a respite from their normal screeching. It didn't even matter to him that the only two songs the Fearlings knew were "Deck the Halls" and "Jingle Bells". Pitch didn't dare listen to regular Christmas music in fear of giving the Fearlings more ammunition. North's holiday was filling the air, and despite the constant singing in his head, Pitch couldn't help the distaste from sliding over his face at the gaudy decorations lining the storefront windows.

Heading towards the park, he ignored the chill in the air, still humming along to a fairly accurate version of "Deck the Halls". He had no love for Christmas, or any holiday that encouraged warm feelings, but it was particularly sweet to crush some hopes and dreams during this time. He circled through the park a second time, pausing for a moment to savor a positive feeling for once as he marveled at the lights decorating the largest pine tree standing in the center. It was bright, and the sight seemed to still the Fearlings, a sense of calm rushing over both them and him. The darkness inside of him fell silent, and Pitch was startled at how jarring the silence was.

"Pitch?" a voice called out to him from behind. Almost instantly the Fearlings started up again, their volume increasing as if to make up for lost time. Pitch had to suppress a wince before he could turn around. His brows raised when he saw who it was.

"Toothiana. What brings you here?" he asked her, curiously before turning to stare back at the lighted tree.

"There was a molar emergency in one of the houses here in town. It was a job too big for my girls, so I came myself," she replied as she fluttered closer before touching down next to him. It was almost automatic for his arm to come up to let her snuggle into his side. Almost absently, he kissed the top of her head, keeping his gaze on the lighted tree. It surprisingly was keeping the Fearlings docile—who knew they liked the shiny? His thoughts were interrupted by Tooth, her arms already sliding around his waist. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like Christmas," she asked him. He let out an amused huff.

"I don't. But it's preferable than being stuck inside a dark hole with just the voices in my head to sing to me endlessly. Plus, it let me see you," he added, sneaking a look at her with a grin on his face. Tooth had a smug pout on her face, before giving a small giggle.

"I'm sure we would have seen each other before the week was out," she replied almost automatically.

"Most likely," he agreed. "But I like tonight. The tree makes it almost seem like it's a. . .date." He had to pause for a moment, to think of the word. It sounded so weird on his lips. It made Tooth flush, however, and she pinched his side in retaliation. "Hey!"

"You make it sound bad. . .that we're on a. . .date. . ." Ever her mouth stumbled around the word, and it made her feathers fluff up a bit. Pitch only tightened his hold on her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I could just say that the tree makes them shut up. . .and lets me concentrate more on you," the Nightmare King added with a cheeky grin. Tooth's reaction was to bury her face in his chest, twisting in his grip until they were chest to chest. His arms encircled her and held on.

"Oooh, you're terrible at flirting!" she exclaimed after a few moments of silence. She looked up at him and couldn't help blushing at his intense look. Pitch's head dipped and kissed her lightly. Almost immediately after they parted, the Fearlings started screeching at him again. He winced slightly, trying to hide it from her.

Tooth noticed it anyway. Before he knew what was happening, Tooth's wings fluttered and lifted her off of her feet, her arms wrapping around his neck. She kissed him again, the Fearlings falling silent at the contact. His arms wrapping securely around her waist, Pitch deepened the kiss, getting lost in her touch.

The decorated Christmas tree sparkled behind them, creating a picturesque background. After a few minutes of bliss between the two, they parted, entwined in each other, and they watched the lights sparkle against the snow.

"Merry Christmas, Toothiana," Pitch whispered after what seemed like forever.

"Merry Christmas, Pitch," she whispered right back, her head laying on his chest as they continued to stare at the decorations. If only they were any other people. If only they were human. They had so many obstacles between them. But for now?

For just this Christmas, it was just them, nothing in between them. Tooth hoped it would last.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed what you read, please consider leaving a fave, a follow, or even a review! I hope to see you all again for another chapter. :)

Until next time ^.^


	4. Downtime

A/N: Another standalone drabble that had be previously separately published, it is not here in the collection :) Written for Day 7 of Cavity Week 1 (July 27th), the theme was "Free for All". I hope you all enjoy, despite how short it is!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Rise of the Guardians nor the Guardians of Childhood series. I am not William Joyce.

* * *

Pitch nuzzled his nose into Tooth's neck feathers, his breath light as he willed the shadows around them to quiet down. They were at the Tooth Palace, the mini fairies buzzing to and fro, never stopping. Tooth, however, had been overworking herself again, nearly to the point of exhaustion, and several fairies had come to him, begging for his help. The only way he could get her to rest, to actually take a break, was to wrap himself around her and collapse onto the couch. Trapping her beneath him, he comically feigned sleep until she stopped protesting. Once Tooth had finally accepted that he wasn't going to let her up, she had let her body sink into the couch.

She was out within minutes.

Pitch's arms loosened when he felt her limp in his arms, her breathing evening out until it was slow and steady. He continued to hold her closely. Ignoring the few fairies that had come to check up on their mother as they cooed at he and her cuddled together, Pitch settled in on the couch, breathing deeply the scent of his girlfriend of a couple months. Who knew that they, the Tooth Fairy and the King of Nightmares, would be so close, both physically and emotionally. Whatever heart he had, it warmed at the thought of her ever giving him a chance in her life.

Tooth sighed out happily, her breath warm on his face, and Pitch stretched out on the couch, shifting them so he laid on his back, her on top of him, her head tucked neatly under his chin. With his arms still wrapped around her so she stayed comfortable and not likely to roll off of him, Pitch brushed a kiss against her temple before closing his eyes to join Toothiana in slumber.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it being so short, but I did edit and add a little bit to it. :) What did you guys thing? If you enjoyed reading, please consider leaving a fave, a follow, or possibly a review. ^.^ I hope you stick around for the next drabble!

Until next time :D


	5. Revelations

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a new one-shot (that's really going to be a two-shot) that I hope you'll all enjoy! :D Remember, this is Cavity (PitchxTooth), so if you don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that. ^.^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Guardians of Childhood series or the Rise of the Guardians. That's all William Joyce.

* * *

It was only because of her carelessness that the other Guardians found out. Found out about them. She had chased after the enigmatic figure that was the Nightmare King, and he encouraged her efforts. Although she had been furious about his siege on her Palace, enough so that nothing he said could abate her anger at him, he had still been a source of curiousity for Tooth. One thing led to another, and Pitch finally asked her out on a formal date.

"Since we have been spending so much time together, we might as well make it official," he had teased her, and when she easily agreed to his suggestion, he seemed surprised. That night was the first night they had kissed, and the night Tooth had decided she wanted to chase after him with a ferocity that was matched only by her battle prowess. She thought that everything was going great for them. . .

Until her fellow Guardians found out, of course.

She must have been underground when North had put out the Aurora Call, gathering the other Guardians. When she never showed up, they must have gotten to talking. After all, Mani had started talking a lot more, ever since Jack accepted his role as a Guardian. Things were changing, and Tooth was unsure of which was good and which wasn't. Jack was the first one to confront her, as she was flying back from the cave that held one of the many entrances to Pitch's lair. This one, he had made especially for her, and was hidden in shadows, so no one else could find it. She had only been flying towards home for a few minutes when Jack had appeared at her side, riding the wind, and she had to readjust her flight pattern to deal with the shifting Winter Wind.

"Hey, haven't seen you around lately, Tooth? How've ya been?" Jack asked lightly, gripping his staff tightly.

"Oh, you know, just the usual. There's never a dull day in the Tooth Collection business," Tooth teased, a grin on her face, unaware of what he was trying to get at.

"So nothing new?" he needled, shifting his body so he faced her fully as they continued to fly.

"No, not really," she replied easily, her attention caught as he stared at her intently, as if trying to read her body language.

"So no developments in the romance department?" came the next question, and Tooth sighed, stopping to face the Winter Spirit fully. When Jack stopped to face her head on, she merely gave him a look.

"What's the point here?" she asked. At Jack's surprised look, Tooth continued. "I'm sure you didn't find me just to ask if I had a boyfriend or not, and even if I did, it's not your business to know until I decide me and any significant other are serious enough to let you all know."

"Well, the others and I are just worried about you, you know?" Jack replied a little sheepishly. "We don't see you around much anymore and you missed our last Guardian meeting." It was Tooth's turn to look a bit sheepish.

"Sorry. I've been in work mode a lot lately, and I must have not paid attention when the signal went out. I'll make sure to keep a better watch next time," Tooth replied, still hovering in the air.

"Good. We missed you. I missed you," Jack added with a smile, and Tooth supressed a blush.

"I miss you all too. When my schedule opens up, I'll try to come visit. But no promises. A tooth waits for no one!" Tooth replied. With their conversation wrapped up, Jack said his goodbyes and took off in the opposite direction they had originally been heading, leaving Tooth to continue on her own.

A few days later, Bunny and North had tagteamed against her, finding her at her Tooth Palace right before she was about to leave for Pitch's lair for the night. Her fairies were all fluttering around her, alerting her of their visitors, and she was all smiles when she turned to face them. They both had stern looks on their faces, however, which made her cheer at seeing them falter.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Tooth asked, which seemed to be the wrong thing to do. Bunny was the first to explode.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?" the Pooka asked in a grumble. "We're out doing our jobs to keep the hope and wonder alive and to protect the children, and you're shacking up with the _Boogeyman_?!" he started right out. Bristling in reaction, Tooth's feathers puffed up in her ire. North was just as adept as Bunny was to see her rising temper, and so continued on where the Easter Bunny left off.

"Mani told us he had seen you and Pitch gallavanting around everywhere! Tooth, this has to stop! I do not know what you are doing with him, but he will only hurt you in the end. This is not like you! If he is holding something captive or threatening you for your cooperation, then you can tell us. We can work it out together, as team," North said, looking to Bunny for back up. The Pooka nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. We're all in this together. You don't have to go about this on your own." By now, Tooth was puffed up in rage, her protectiveness over her time spent with Pitch greater than it should have been.

"Pitch has done nothing wrong," she started off with, staring the two down. "I chose to spend time with him. I've run into him a few times since we last defeated him, and he seems more laid back than the power hungry monster we had seen him as last Easter. I pursued him, alright?" Tooth then said. "Is that what you wanted to hear? That he and I went on a date, and that it as the best fun that I've had in a loooooong while," she continued, dragging out the word to emphasize her point. "He actually talks _with_ me, not _at_ me. He _listens_ to me when I speak. And he actually cares about me. Not the fact that I'm a Guardian or that I'm a friend, but he cares about the person I am who is so tired and exhausted after work at the end of the day that he comes to me to spend time with me, even if it's just sitting in one of the sitting rooms, not speaking, and just reading together! He pays attention to me! He knows when to force me to take a break and when to just let me work. If I'm too busy to spend time with him, he understands and doesn't push the issue like you all do! Right now, Pitch is the best thing in my life at this moment, and no one, not Mani, not you guys, not even my oath as a Guardian will take him away from me!" With a startling revelation, Tooth paused in her little speech to her friends, eyes widening as a smile appeared on her face. "I love him." She said quietly, her mind celebrating upon finding a word that described the feelings that had been swarming inside of her for weeks now. "I love him!" she repeated a bit louder, and in her delight, Tooth took off before Bunny or North could saying anything, leaving them at her palace. The Fairy Queen quickly headed off to Pitch's lair, so she could tell the man she loved the truth.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! Thanks so much for reading! :) If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a fave, a follow, and maybe even a review. You are all awesome :D

Until next time!


End file.
